


The stilinski chronicles

by Northern_Queen_78



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dystopian, Elves, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Scott, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: The year is 4056    After the last war Elves are the ruling race. The world has been retaken by the elves. Humans are not pretty much surviving in groups of gangs. Or in small towns ruled over by the elves. Stiles has lived in one of those towns as an elfing.  Its not until a group of dwarves attached the town  he’s forced to realise how awful his world is to the half breeds. He needs the help of people he's always feared  and warned against to get his dad back.





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up Stiles was one of the many half breeds in the town. About half of the people here were. The elves and humans interbred frequently but no elf would claim his child. Why would they. They had no obligation to the human they’d bred with. Most probably would claim to not remember which one it was. The elves were a pretty uncaring race when it came to the humans they ruled over.  
Stiles mum died when he was young. She was a beautiful woman, working in the towns only tavern. No one was surprised she turned up pregnant when she was. What they were surprised about was his dad marrying his mum despite her half child. 

The towns sheriff had always loved Claudia and vowed to love her and her unborn child forever. And that hadn’t changed when he was born. Nor did it change when Claudia was killed in a fight with a human bandit group years later. He’d cared for his son like he was his son. Stiles loved his dad fiercely and those feelings were returned by his father. He didn’t care who his real father was. He had everything he needed with his aging father.

Stiles was a weird kid. Not because he was an elfling omega living with a man who wasn’t his biological parent. About a fourth of the towns younger population was. No he was just weird. He liked his life. He liked spending his days at the towns “school” with all the other teenagers and younger kids. He liked coming home to make dinner for his dad. He liked his life. His family and his one friend. 

“Still weird.” Scott had told him when he’d tried to explain liking life. It was different for him though. He was a half breed as well. But he was a half wolf. His dad had been one, and had been banished from the town one night when they were younger. No one talked about why. Wolves seemed to be natural enemies for the elves. They treated any of those within the town awfully, some down right insulting them. They were given the worst jobs, only laborious jobs. It was worst if they were alphas. Omegas and beta were tolerated, alphas were thrown out of the town. Put of the protective gates that kept the town safe from the outside. Everyone knew the tale of the outside. Wolves were the least scary thing out there. 

“its not weird.” Stiles argued. “were safe from outside in here, we have enough food and comfort for all of us, if we avoid angering the elves were all pretty well off all things considering.’

“What about freedom though Stiles? What about all the wolf alphas thrown out for being born. What about all the single parents because of the elves deciding they were attractive enough.”

Stiles looked to his friend. His best quality was that he cared way too much about everyone. If he hasn’t been born a wolf he was sure Scott would of went on to be the towns next doctor instead of another builder. 

“I didn’t say were living in a perfect world Scott. I just don’t think its the worst place we could be. Other than the elves nothing is an immediate threat to us. Yes it could be better but it could be a lot worst. We don’t go to bed hungry most nights. “  
Scot made a sound rolling his eyes. They’d had these conversations a lot. He didn’t seem to grasp that to stiles days where he saw Scott and his dad were instantly good days. He had the people who mattered to him and they were safe. 

“I gotta get going anyways Stiles.” Scott said, changing the conversation away from the recent constant argument. “My shift starts soon so I need to be by the gates when they come.” Scott was part of the task force for broadening the area surrounding the town. They were to clear more of the forest to make way for more farming lands. It made Stiles worry. The woods were unsafe and from Scotts stories the elves hadn’t taken much security with them. Hell Scott was on the task force despite being an omega. All wolves were on it. As well as other labour jobed alphas.

Stiles forced Scott into a bone crushing hug. They were the same height despite Stiles being half elf. The major difference appearance wise was Scott being much more tanned with thick black curly hair that was always in his face. They used to be equally skinny and lanky but Scott had developed so much muscle in the past few months since reaching his 17th year. “Be safe.” Stiles whispered. This was their ritual since he was forced to take the job. They’d argue about life in the town and hug good bye. The other half of the ritual was Stiles waiting by the gate for Scott to return to carry on the argument until they got home where the dinner stiles and Melissa had made would be out for them and the sheriff. 

It wasn’t a perfect life. But it was all they had. They had chances for happiness ad well as time for family and that’s all that matters. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When stiles woke that morning it was a regular morning. He prepared breakfast for his dad and Melissa as they got ready for their jobs. Melissa and Scott moved in several years ago after the prices for everything were raised way too high. With both parents raising their kids alone it only made sense for them to decide to mesh the households. 

Stiles had loved it ad it meant seeing everyone together all the time. He buttered the bread he’d brought out for them as he watched them move around one another. He believed his dad and Melissa might have a thing for one another. It had developed over time, rather than the love his dad had had for his mum. It was the little things he’d noticed. His dad deserved it. As did Melissa. They’d both lost their love through no fault of their own many years ago. 

He saw then leave for work before waking Scott. He started later in the day. But he knew if he didn’t wake Scott before he left he’d end up sleeping through his shift. He’d heard stories of what happened if that happened and wouldn’t risk it for Scott. 

Instead he walked into their shared room. Scott was passed out on their bed snoring. He hasn’t even stored at stiles waking up and leaving the bed. His hair stuck all over the place almost as much as stiles did normally. It was almost comical how out of it he was. Though stiles had no round to tease him. He was exactly a light sleeper either. Instead stiles got dressed first in the simple wear of the town. The clothing the town had was pretty bland and practical. Comfortable and mostly brown. Not that anyone could complain. They had heavier clothes for the winter and lighter for the summer. Which it currently was. 

So stiles donned his shirt and trousers of beige material and returned to the matter of waking the worlds most annoying Omega. Which no. It wasn’t himself. It was Scott. It was scientific fact. 

“Wake up.” Stiles tried to no success. He shook him while repeating the phrase. Getting himself a mumbled few words from the other teen. Frustrated he started shaking the boy violently as he could. “WAKEUP!WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!”

“LUNA FUCKING GODDESS!” Scott screamed as he fell off the bed. “the hell was that?!” he demanded as he sat up on the floor of their house.

Stiles laughed as he headed for the door. “Don’t forget about work later!” he called ad he ran out the door, narrowly missing the pillow being thrown at him.

He was making his way to the makeshift shool the town had made. Everyone under their 18th year minus wolves were to go there until they would pick, or be picked, by their jobs. The schools age group was from 7th years to 18ths. Though they learned different things a lot of the classes were together and was really more of a place to put everyone who wasn’t currently working. Melissa was even a teacher at the school. She worked with the younger lids entertaining and teaching them while the other teachers tried to teach their knowledge of the world and the jobs they could take up on turning 18. Stiles knew he’d miss it when it was his time. Which was in only a few moon cycles now. 

He took the long route. The one that took him along the wall of the town. He liked the linger route. It gave him the chance to see a lot more of the town inhabitants from the doctor to bakers. He was just passing Isaacs old house when he heard the drums.

Dwarven drums. Oh no.

The dwarves were the enemies of the elves. Always seeming to cause some sort of trouble with them. And it was Jo secret that humans were caught in the cross hairs. Unlike other colonies though they were much safer. Being in the middle of a pretty awful forest generally meant most people wouldn’t trek all this way just to hurt them. But there was no mistaken the drums he could hear in the distance. The dwarves were coming.


	2. The dwarves are here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott will do anything for their family.

It happened fast. Way to fast for Stiles to think straight. He ran home. He ran past people in the streets running around grabbing their belongings and kids. He ran past people he’d known his full life. 

He kept running until he saw his house. If he was escaping this he was doing it with Scott. He could only hope Melissa and his dad would think to come home as well.

He saw Scott coming out of the house as he got to the from gate. It took taking a look at his brother to know that they were both thinking the same. They needed to get out of the town. And fast. 

“Dwarves?” Scott asked as they exited onto the street. 

“Sounds like it.” Stiles agreed trying to keep the panic out of his voice. It would do neither of them any good to start panicking now. “we need for find your mum and my dad.” He decided. They needed a plan. That’s step one on how to not panic right?

“Good plan.” Scott agreed. “where do you think they-“

Scott was cut off by the sounds of thumping. The dwarves were already here. Shit.

Scott turned to look at Stiles. “No use Stiles. We have to leave now. Without anyone else. “ he turned forcing Stiles to look at him. “Everyone will be taken we alone cant do anything to save them.”

Stiles wanted to argue with him. They couldn’t abandon everyone they knew and loved. But as he heard the thumping get much louder and wood beginning to crack he knew they’re time for escaping was narrowing down. It was leave now or not at all. And dwarves weren’t known for their love of half breeds. Signing he looked back at Scott. “Lets go.”

Stiles followed Scott to one of the walls around the compound, leading him to the towns doctors house he led him to behind where the towns river came in.

“If we hold our breaths we should be able to get out by going under the lake. The slats are loose here, we can use them to escape.”

Stiles gave him a look. There’s only one way Scott would know about this. The rumours of him and Isaac meeting in the woods were true. Meaning his brother had chosen not to tell him about it. Sighing Stiles nodded and followed Scott into the lake. It was cold. Very cold. Shivering he got to the wall before holding his breath and ducking under. Under the water was burry and hurt his eyes to stay open but he could make out where the slats had been moved by Scott.

It took getting in a pretty weird position but he managed to slide through. Scott was there helping him up. They were both soaked through. Stiles glared at Scott. 

“So. Funny you know that way out of town.” 

Scott blushed looking away. “Now isn’t the time Stiles. Everything with Isaac is over now anyways. It ended when he left.”

He walked off, climbing up out the pond where it was shallow. Stiles followed. He knew Isaac left the town to join the wolves after hed killed his father. Not that his father hadn’t deserved it. He had. But Isaac very publicly left the town after wards. Presumably to avoid the wrath of the elves. Scott hadn’t quiet been the sane since it happened. He’d been a lot more mopeyer than usual since. Even though he still hasn’t confirmed everything that went in between them, Isaac clearly men at something to him.

 

“Do you think they’ll be OK?” he asked Scott as they reached the tree line if the forest. The steep hill gave them the chance to see in to the town. They watched in horror as the dwarves had rounded up the towns population.

“It looks like they’re planning something with them.” Scott remarked.   
They watched in silence as the dwarves poked and prodded the town with weapon, loading them onto prison type carriages. 

“Where do you think they’re taking them?” he asked Scott scared of the answer. He lowered his head to lean on Scotts shoulder. He needed the comfort only Scott could give right now. He was glad he couldn’t see identities of the people down in the town. He’s not sure he could handle seeing his dad. 

“Possibly back to their city? Do dwarves have a need for slaves? Maybe they’ll sell them.”

“Im not sure what’s worse.” Stiles mused sadly. He held Scots arm pulling him close. He pulled his own arms up so they were hugging. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

They stood watching the awful scene until long after it ended. The dwarves had taken everyone and everything they could. Everything they’d once known was gone. 

It wasn’t until the sun went down did they move. 

“what do we do now?” Scott asked. He sat down on the long grass, leaning against one of the large trees.

“We get them back.” Stiles decided. He stood against the opposite tree from Scott.   
“Back? Did you not see those things? How do we do that?” 

“I don’t know Scott! But we need to!” He started pacing. “we can follow them. Find out some way to ambush them or free the prisoners and relocate the town.”

Scott was interrupted by arguing when a large group of men entered the clearing.

“What do we have here then?” A big dark skinned man asked as they approached. Stiles leapt back, trying to create as much distance as he could to them. 

“Seems to me someone’s left the towns safety. And came into our territory.” The second man answered. This one was older and lighter skinned. 

“What do we do with them. They’re not Alphas.” The third asked. 

The older man started sniffing the air while the darker skinned man grabbed stiles face, before inspecting his ears.   
“An omega elfling.” He declared before grabbing Scott. “and an omega wolf it would appear.”

“well this is special. Why would two young pups leave their safe little town?” the older man asked as he began to walk away. “someone bind they’re hands and covet their eyes. I’m sure our such Alpha will be very curious as to why.”

 

 

They walked for what seemed like hours. An insane amount of walking to Stiles. He was terrified. The rumour’s around the wolf alphas pack out here was terrifying. Mostly how they treat non pack and/or omegas were a story told around campfires to scare them not to sneak into the forest. He began praying to the moon goddess that those were just stories. 

 

Eventually the alphas leading seemed to slow down. 

“Inform my sister we’ve found some intruders.” The older man said to someone. Stiles had quickly learned the older one seemed to be in charge of the wolves around them. Luckily they hadn’t really paid much attention to him and Scott since they were bound, but the darker man who led stiles was pretty considerate when walking past or through and warned him or terrain and even carried I’m over a bunch of nettles at one point. He’d head the older man call him Boyd. As far as captors go. He wasn’t the worst. He wasn’t the best either. He did bind stiles hands and blinded him momentarily.

Stiles used his ears to listen to what was around him. He could hear several people walking around or standing. They were clearly in the wolves home. He could make out at least 50 possibly more. Based on his captors he could assume the majority were wolves. Probably all alphas. They’d have a reason to hate the town after all. Not that that’s a good thing for him. Nor would not help him and Scott rescue the town. 

The blindfold were removed. Blinking Stiles looked around. They were deep in the forest. A bunch of run down mostly reclaimed by nature houses stood around them. It was possibly a long forgotten town. Instead of being a peaceful place however it was filled with alphas. Both male and female all wolves from Stiles limited knowledge of wolves. Which admittedly was basically Scott and the other omega wolves. He recognised a few Betas though. The elves didn’t always to the no alpha wolves. Another reason Scott hated the town so much probably. 

“Well. What do we have here?” a woman’s voice rang out. Stiles turned to see a pretty middle aged woman flanked by two teenage girls. She was clearly the alpha of the wolves. Everyone moved out of her way quickly, no one really looking at her too long. “Two of the towns Omegas. Really Peter?”

“We found then on the border of our lands. With no explanation as to why.”

“You never gave us the chance!” Stiles accused back. “you tied up us and forced us here without letting us talk once!” 

Scot shuffled so he was by Stiles side. 

“Why were you in our territory?” The female alpha demanded. She didn’t seem angry. That’s probably good.

“Dwarves.” Scott spoke up. “Dwarves attacked the town. We were two of the only escapes as far as we saw.”

The crowd that had began gathering began whispering amongst themselves.

The alpha let this happen for several minutes before silencing them. “Enough. If what these two say is true. Then the village is gone.”

Anger rose around them. Stiles realized these alphas and betas probably had friends and even loved ones amongst the town.

“What did they do to the people or the town?” the Alpha demanded. Stiles turned his look to the woman. She was a brown leather jacket, covered in studs yet appeared like a nice woman. She had medium length brown hair in a similar style to the towns people wore it. Unlike the women around him who wore theirs braided, with things braided into it resembling the fabled legendary Vikings Stiles had seen drawings of. The women, and men, appeared more wild than that of the Alpha. Even the women who stood by her side wore theirs half braided. Revealing human ears.

Stiles was glad his slightly too long hair hid his ears. Though it meant very little in a pack of wolves.

“They took them.” Scott answered for him. “they packed then into wagons they brought and took then somewhere. We planned to follow when these animals took us.”

Way to go Scott. Just insult those guys who could easily hurt us, Stiles thought glaring at his friend. 

“You planned to take on a dwarf clan yourself?” the man. Peter. Replied sniggering. “And just how would you defend yourself against one dwarf never mind win a fight when you let yourself be captured by us.”

“We didn’t have time to think a real plan through. People we know were hurting and in danger.” Scott hissed back at him. 

A howl interrupted Peters reply.  
“Elves!” 

 

 

 

 

The alpha snared before signalling to their previous captors to grab them. “Take them somewhere.”

 

They were man handled into one if the surrounding houses. One of the most run down, it was mostly wild life now. Including being surrounded by wild flowers. 

“Stay here.” Peter hissed. “Boyd make sure they don’t come out.”

The man nodded back as Peter ran back to him Alpha’s side. 

From their vantage point Stiles could see the elves approaching. They looked pissed.

The elves were equipped with weapons. Most carrying bows or long thin swords. They marched through the wolf meeting area as if they owned it. 

Stiles had been led to believe the Elves didn’t interfere with those outside of their towns. And yet here they were marching into the wolf territory and no wolf attacked them.

“Alpha Talia.” One of the elves demanded. She was shorter than the other elves, long blonde hair carefully styled to reveal her ears and away from her face. The style of a warrior elf. “I demand to speak to the alpha.”

The woman from before who’d questioned him about the town stepped forward. 

“Lady Nephila.” Talia greeted her coldly. She’s approached the elves with Peter and another man. 

“We demand to know what happened to the town. We returned to collect the workers for their shift to discover the town empty, blood everywhere and not a trace of where they went.” She seemed very angry. The elves knew everything. That’s how they stayed in power. That’s what the sheriff had told him all his life.

“The town is empty?” Talia did, faking surprise. Clearly she didn’t want the elves knowing about Scott and Stiles.

“As protector of the town we demand you bring them back. Wither they left on their own free will or not, they are ours. “

The towns protectors? That didn’t make sense. The elves threw out alphas and beta wolves. Why would they protect the town after that. 

“We have no clue what happened to the town. How can we bring then back with no clue how to find them.” The younger man asked. He was angry. Stiles could hear it from here without even seeing the boys face.

“We shall give you til the next full moon to find them. Unless we receive word and proof of their demise or recapture by you for then. Well. We would be forced to break one of the artefacts” Nephila grinned at them. Her eyes were glistening as if she was enjoying this sick charade. She wanted to hurt the wolves by hurting whatever these artefacts were. 

“As I said lady Nephila we have no clue where they went. You must give us longer to find where they’ve been taken. “ Talia tried to reason. 

Nephila grinned again. This time cruelly. She looked to one of the male elves who held a long, cruel looking whip. 

Before stiles could even blink he used it on the younger man, forcing him to the ground. 

Talia raced towards the man pulling at the whip. It was barbed from what Stiles could see and had some effect as it render the man on the ground an Talia going through pain at touching it. 

“Stop!” she demanded. “We had nothing to do with the town. Leave my son alone.” 

Ad if on cue two more of the elves revealed the same awful looking whips. “Alpha Talia. The only way we can give you longer. Is if you give us longer. Until the town is returned to us. You will let us collar you. Or the boy dies.”

Talia snarled at them before straightening herself up. “Very well then. I surrender to your whims. I’ll send my own son and a selection of wolves to travel to find the town. Until they return I will allow myself to be collared.”

 

 

The elves left shortly after that. They’d placed some awful looking collar around Talia’s head. It was two parted. One ring around her neck, the other around her temple. Two thick silver rings, with spikes tightened so whenever she moved blood would trickle out. She’d howled in pain that Stiles had never heard of while two elves held her down and another tightened the monstrous contraction. The whole time no wolf stepped in to save her. Though it was clear they wanted to. Many snarled and growled while staying back. Whatever the elves held against these wolves was enough to have them doing almost anything for them. 

“We’ll be back after the full moon alpha Hale.” Nephila announced before they left. 

By the time Peter came back for them Stiles foot had went to sleep. Leaning on Scott they exited the building. 

Talia was now sitting in a makeshift throne. It was melded metal, made from mostly silver. It had spikes leaning inward and outward and made the Alpha look monstrous with the collared device on as well. 

“Omegas. You will journey to find the towns people. My son and a select few will help you on this. You’ll wait long enough for my people to get her enough provisions for you and leave. You will find them, and they will save them. Do you agree?”

Stiles nodded. In what world could he disagree. Not only was this his plan with more possibility of it ending well. But Alpha Talia had put her own life on the line for this. He would rescue his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling/grammatical mistakes. I write on my phone and its certainly not great. But thank you all so much for the support on the first chapter! I'm blown away and it made me go and finish writing this chapter! Feedback makes me write faster yay!

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the show the shannara chronicles in the landscape and futuristic else vibes. Honestly no idea where this came from. But once I started I could stop. But yeah. Elfling stiles with lil elf ears looks adorable in my head
> 
>  
> 
> Eh. Anyways. Is it worth continuing? I'm honestly not sure as I feel its a bit weirder than most people would enjoy reading....so let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
